In various amusement parks, leisure land or event site or the like, a number of people enter or exit these places. So it becomes necessary to identify whether people gathering there are legal visitors or not, or are those belonging to a certain category or group or not, and to treat or arrange them according to the identification.
Generally, tickets, ID cards or the like are delivered to visitors, and they are requested to present it at respective places for identifying them by its indication contents, color or the like. On boarding a vehicle in an amusement park, stamping or punching of a ticket indicating menu or number of boarding of various vehicles or the like are generally executed for arranging visitors.
However, the tickets or ID cards are inconvenient to carry, easy to be lost and, particularly, they can not be adopted well by the children. Another control problem consists in that they can not permit to ensure whether they belong to the person who had paid the admission fee or not.
In order to solve these problems, it has been proposed to use an indication band in the form of arm band to be worn around the wrist, wherein vehicle menu or number of boarding or others are printed in its display portion.
This kind of indication band is provided with a pair of sealing portion composed of a male hook and a female hook, or an eyelet and a boss binding with the same disposed at its both ends and, when visitors enter the site, they wear this indication band around the wrist, bind and lock this sealing portion while the person in charge stamps with an oil-based ink pen the menu of vehicles or the number of boarding indicated on the display portion.
Though this kind of indication band provided with the sealing portion presents an advantage of being sealed securely when it is fitted to the wrist at the entrance, it is difficult to handle the band because it can not be detached without cutting it out by a cutter and, on the other hand, the use of cutter is dangerous and, moreover, extremely troublesome when a particularly large number of people are to be treated.
Besides, as structural problems, a band portion and the sealing portion are manufactured separately and then assembled together in relation to differences of their material or their strength. In other words, the band portion is manufactured by punching out a plastic sheet with a press, while the sealing portion uses an eyelet or hook manufactured by injection molding of synthetic resin or from metal and, the sealing portion is attached to the band portion manufactured as mentioned above to obtain the final product, thus increasing the manufacturing cost extremely.
As for problems on using it, the band portion manufactured by punching out a plastic sheet with a press has sharp edges, so the feeling is deteriorated and, particularly, soft skin of women and children may be damaged.
To avoid these problems, it has been proposed to melt and cut into the form of band by a melting cutter for obtaining a rounded edge viewed from the surface side; however it still presents a problem similar to the punched out band portion as the edge remains sharp viewed from the back side.